ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Kazemaru
How Kazemaru joined the Tourney Kazemaru (風丸, translates as wind circle) is a ninja who secretly escorts VIPs, but eventually decides to compete in Genkai's tournament in the hopes of becoming her apprentice Kazemaru defeated Kuroda in the first round of Genkai's tournament. He then went on to compete against Yusuke. Kazemaru wielded a version of the Spirit Gun that was more powerful than Yusuke's own. This attack was expelled from his entire palm. Yusuke was still able to defeat him, due in large part to luck and quick thinking, and advance into the finals against Shorin. After his loss, Kazemaru hopes to recover from it by taking on the job of killing Yuri Sakazaki. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Has his legs spread and his index fingers near his face. After the announcer calls his name Throws shuriken to the camera and they explode. They clear to show Kazemaru up close with his left arm raised and saying "I've waited for this." Special Moves Ninja Throwing Stars (Neutral) Kazemaru throws ninja stars at the opponent. If they hit, they explode on contact. Leg Trap (Side) Kazemaru makes a pit fall. If the opponent steps on it, spikes trap their legs for 4 seconds. Tanto Punch (Up) Kazemaru crouches and jumps doing a four-hit uppercut. Kusarigama Whiplash (Down) Kazemaru pulls out a kusarigama and lashes the sickle five times. Ninja Art: Wheel Dance (Hyper Smash) Kazemaru reaches his hands out, and if he connects, flips forward and slams his/her head, then does it a second time, then does a final flip and throws the opponent far off. Massive Discharge (Final Smash) Kazemaru fires off a large purple spirit wave from his palm at the opponent. Victory Animations #Kazemaru cracks his knuckles saying "Oh, don't worry. I'd rather use..." then swings his fists and says "my FIST!" #Kazemaru throws his throwing stars and they go right to the losers, blowing them away with Star KO cries, then he says "Even if you dodge the blades, you can't avoid the explosion." #Kazemaru jumps to the ceiling and stands upside down saying "This was in the bag even before I fired my spirit energy." On-Screen Appearance Kazemaru jumps off a kite and says "Excellent. Their energy is circulating through me now, for I feel stronger already." Trivia *Kazemaru's rival is Ryo's sister and a Kyokugen-ryu fighter, Yuri Sakazaki, and his second rival is the female cat mascot of Lagunasia, Luna. *Kazemaru shares his English voice actor with High-King, Paul Phoenix, General Guy, Buggy the Clown, RoboSapien, Risho, Dore, Charlie Nash, Android 8 and Baby Vegeta. *Kazemaru shares his Japanese voice actor with Richard Wong, Admiral Zhao, Klaa, Dimitri "Dima" Maykov, Kermit the Frog, Big Bird, Black Panther, Sorata Arisugawa, Rubber Soul, Constantine, Dubhe Alpha Siegfried, Sandslash, Mr. Reggie, Ernie, one of the adult Fossa, Larry the Cucumber, Wally Walrus, Yinglong, Burn Griffiths, Corsair and The JoJolion incarnation of Josuke Higashikata. Mitsuaki Madono once did Noriaki Kakyoin in the Capcom CPS3 arcade game JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future. *Kazemaru shares his French voice actor with Admiral Ackbar, Toguro, Omegaman, Kent C. Koopa, Swiper, Shioh of the Gomar and Shioh pair, Warren, Col. Strong Vincent, Big Bully, Stinky the Skunk, Shivers, Sandshrew, Gama, Taishi Ci, Antonov, Yzak Joule (in all his Mobile Suits) and Beerus. *Kazemaru shares his German voice actor with G. *Kazemaru shares his Arabic voice actor with Yumichika Ayasegawa, Raticate, Xiahou Ba, Mr. Fox, Raiga Kurosuki, Fukuro, Ventus, Yoshitsugu Otani and Gieve. Category:YuYu Hakusho characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Neutral Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters Category:Characters who cause impact on the Results Screen